Just Another Dramione Story
by phoebecatherine
Summary: Hermione is engaged to Ron but what will happen when she starts to remember how much she loves and misses Draco...
1. Chapter 1: Is This Love or?

Just Another Dramione Story

By Phoebe Langdon

Chapter 1: Is this Love Or…?

As she walked through the park Hermione Granger couldn't help but think back to all the times she had at Hogwarts. She thought about Ron, her fiancé, Harry and Ginny, who might as well be her siblings…and Draco Malfoy. Looking back, she recalled the names he called her, the pain he caused her, but more importantly the love they had for each other.

She wandered to the pond where she found a single bench hidden beneath a brilliant Weeping Willow tree. As she neared the bench she continued to reminisce about the feelings she had for Draco. Hermione took a seat on the lovely little bench and heaved a deep sigh. How long had she been walking? Ron would soon be home from the Ministry of Magic, and surely he'd be wondering not where his bride-to-be was, but where his dinner was. Hermione could not ignore the fact that she loved Ron with all her heart…but it was not the kind of love that she had for Draco.

In Hermione's seventh year at Hogwarts she and Draco had been assigned the position of Head Boy and Head Girl. To be honest neither of them was eager to be working together in patrolling the corridors every night side by side. Soon though, the two began to converse during their nightly duties. Their conversation about classes soon became conversations about themselves. Draco told Hermione of his fears for his family, and about how he had no desire in following in his father's footsteps and becoming a deatheater…on the contrary he wanted to become an auror. Hermione spilled to Draco of her hatred of her role of "Know-it-all." She confined in him of her feelings of pathetic-ness. How she felt that Ron and Harry only used her for her intelligence. They both began to look forward to meeting every night at seven o'clock outside of McGonagall's classroom, and about two months into the school year Hermione and Draco began snogging in the empty classroom.

When Harry had finally defeated Lord Voldemort later that same year, Ron had somehow claimed her as his girlfriend. At first Draco was hurt but promised that no matter what he would always be there for his Gryffindor friend.

Hermione knew that this was for the best. Everyone expected Hermione and Ron…Romione, they were often called. This however, made her stomach turn.

As she sat there looking over across the dark blue pond she found herself saying aloud, "Hermione Jean Weasley," with a scowl etched upon her visage. It just didn't sound right.

"Hermione Jean Malfoy…" She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She stood up suddenly as she realized that the moon was now full in the sky and that Ron was without a doubt pacing in their apartment, worrying about the whereabouts of his fiancé. She peered down at the watch upon her wrist that read 8:57. She closed her eyes and sighed and with a crack appeared in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Ron.

"Where have you been?" Ron said looking relieved to see her but irritated at the same time.

"Sorry Ronald, I went for a walk and…I …lost track of the time."

"Well…as long as you're OK. Harry, Cho, Neville, Luna and Ginny are coming over…I hope that's alright with you." Ron looked down at his fingers studying the scars that were forever on his knuckles.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "No Blaise?" she asked wondering about Ginny's husband.

"Oh, he'll be here…I still don't approve though." Ron said, his ears turning a light pinkish color.

Hermione rolled her eyes… "You know a heads up would have been helpful…" she said somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry I didn't think you'd mind." said Ron peering at her from under his eyelashes.

"Of Course I don't mind…I just…would have…picked up something for us to drink…we don't have much you know."

"Oh, right…sorry 'Mioine" He walked over to her and pecked her on the cheek before turning into the other room. As she watched him walk away she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She hated herself for thinking it but…she couldn't marry Ron…she just couldn't. She sat down at the kitchen table and let a single tear fall from eye down her cheek and onto the table. She would not let anymore tears fall for Draco…today.


	2. Chapter 2: Ideas Strike Like Lightning

Chapter 2: Ideas Strike Like Lightning

Throughout dinner with her friends, Hermione found herself faking smiles and laughs as the others continuously commented on how, "They always knew Romione would work out!" and "How beautiful the engagement ring was!" She had to admit, Ron did a magnificent job picking out her ring, but she couldn't help but think that he hadn't gone alone, because Ginny seemed to wink at her brother every time the ring was mentioned.

When it was finally time to say good-bye to her friends Hermione was more that relieved. She was exhausted and couldn't wait to slip into bed. When her teeth were brushed and her night gown was on she went into the living room where she found Ron glancing over a copy of _The Daily Prophet_. She uttered him a "goodnight," and was about to leave when he asked her to come back and talk to him about the wedding. She suddenly felt like crying again. Anything but this she thought.

"Ronald, can't this wait until tomorrow, I'm beat." She pleaded.

"I just want to discuss bride's maids, and whatnot…it won't take long. I promise" He gave her a soft smile and took her hand in his when she sat down. "I was thinking having Harry as my best man, then Bill Charlie, Fred, and George as my groomsmen.

"What about Percy?" Hermione asked…he always seemed to leave out his prat of a brother.

"Right…he can do a…reading?" Ron said

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Is that it then?"

"Not quite, how about bride's maids any ideas?"

"Umm, well, I was thinking…Ginny as my maid of honor…and Luna and Fleur as my bride's maids." To be honest Hermione had always known who her bride's maids would be. All with the exception of Fleur were always to be apart of her wedding but she never pictured _Ron_ as her groom. It was always a platinum blonde haired Slytherin in the place of the freckled red-head. Hermione shook her head quickly trying to shake the thought and praying that Ron hadn't noticed the little movement. Of course being the unobservant wizard he was, he hadn't even watched her speaking. She thought of how Draco always stared into her eyes whenever she spoke, appearing to be memorizing her every detail.

_No…focus…Ronald Bilius Weasley…Hermione Jean Weasley_

_Hermione Jean Weasley_

_Hermione Jean Weasley_

_Hermione JeanWeas-Malfoy_

_NO!_

"Excellent, and how about flower girls and ring bearers? I was thinking Gabrielle Delacour and Teddy Lupin?" Ron continued without noticing the pained expression upon his bride's face.

"Yes, absolutely, brilliant! Now, you have to work in the morning, and surely will need to get plenty of sleep dear!" Hermione stated

"Right! I forgot, thanks 'Mione!" He kissed her on the lips and darted from the room.

Hermione stood up and worked her way into the bedroom. She walked over to the dresser where her jewelry box sat, she took off her ring and placed it inside. "Please save me from this please." She whispered under her breath. With that she crawled into bed and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She heard the door open and pretended to be asleep as she felt Ron get in next to her. Facing the opposite direction she squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She felt his light lips against her cheek and his cold breath in her ear as he said, "Goodnight Hermione, I love you." And with that he placed a heavy arm over her and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She listened for his loud snoring to fill the room. And when it finally did she felt it were safe for her to open her eyes and think, as she often did, of the mistake she was making.

She loved Ron. She really did, she cared for him and the last thing she wanted was for him to be hurt. Hermione told only one person of her feeling for Draco and that was Ginny. Ginny knew that her best friend still, and always would have feelings for the Slytherin, and she wanted nothing more than for Hermione to be happy, even if it meant breaking her brother's heart. She knew what it was like to put up with him…he was rude, messy, and difficult to live with, Ginny understood that better than anyone. She knew that Hermione loved Draco more than anything and according to Blaise, Draco has not stopped loving Hermione.

Neither of them knew what to do. They have talked about the situation multiple times and still had yet to come up with a solution.

_One month…_Hermione thought

_Just one month…_

Hermione had exactly one month to figure something out or she'd be stuck forever. She would call Ginny in the morning, and they would need to meet. They'll talk about what to do and we'll figure something out this time.

Just as Hermione was about to close her eyes and go to sleep for real this time, an idea popped into her head. She had somebody else she would need to talk to tomorrow…it would be risky…but it would be completely necessary.

Tomorrow, she not only would see Ginny.

Tomorrow, Hermione would see Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3 Ginny's Advice

Chapter 3:

That morning when she woke up, Hermione rolled over to find the bed empty, just as it always was on Friday mornings. She got out of bed and brushed her teeth, as she was making herself eggs in the kitchen using magic of course, (what would she do without it?) she remembered that today she would be soon looking for some parchment in order to write to Ginny…and more importantly Draco Malfoy.

She called for Pigwidgeon who more than excitedly fluttered over and landed on her shoulder. He pecked her cheek and waited for her to write her letters. She grabbed two rolls of parchment and a quill and began to write her letters to her two friends. Ginny's was easy, it read;

"_Gin, _

_We need to talk, I could really use your advice…butterbeers at 3:30? Write me back ASAP! _

_ Love, Hermione"_

"Bring this to Ginny, wait for her reply and be back as soon as you can, I'll have another letter waiting for you." She told the little owl, strapping the letter around his tiny talons. She watched as Pig flew out the open window in the direction of Ginny and Blaise's house.

Looking down at her second piece of parchment, Hermione sighed and picked up her quill. What could she possibly say to her old friend…a friend who she loved more than her fiancé…a friend she wanted to be with more than anybody else she knew? She started by saying,

"_Draco, _

_I know it's been a really long time since I last talk to you…how are you? I'm fine, well…actually that's kind of what I'd like to talk to you about…Do you think you could…if you're not busy…meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 5:00? If it's not too much trouble. Thanks look forward to hearing back from you. _

_Yours Truly, Hermione Granger"_

She read over the letter several times before she decided it was good enough. She paced back and forth in anticipation, until there was a soft _hoot_ coming from the window. There sat Pig with Ginny's reply. She replaced Ginny's letter with the letter meant for Draco.

"This is going to Draco Malfoy. Don't lose it and be quick…do not leave without a reply." She told him. She sat back down and read Ginny's short letter.

"_Hermione, _

_Take a deep breath for starters! I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks! Don't worry whatever you've got on your mind I'll help you out. And you know…I'm pretty sure I know what you're freaking out about. Anyways see you soon._

_Love, Ginny" _

She reread it just to make sure. Ginny couldn't possibly know that she wanted to talk about how she felt about Draco…she would be devastated if she thought she'd be helping her best friend break her youngest brother's heart. But as much as she cared for Ron she couldn't stop thinking that whenever she kissed him, she was kissing her own brother! Surely Ginny could understand, after all she did the same thing to Harry. The day before their wedding, Ginny called everything off and told Harry that even though she loved him, it was more of a brotherly love than a love to be shared between husband and wife. Harry was heartbroken of course but he understood. Surely she could just do that with Ron right? Or did she love him? Not as much as she loved Draco. Think of the Devil.

Just then Pig flew back in and dropped Draco's response in her Hermione's lap. With shaky hands she opened his letter. She couldn't help but notice the wide smile etched across her face. She hadn't smiled like this in a long time. But as she began to read her smile faded and in its place frown appeared. His letter said,

"_Hermione…Hogs Head 5:30…see you then_

_-Draco"_

She let the letter (could she even call it a letter?) fall to the ground. He'd still agreed to meet her hadn't he? At least he hadn't said, "No I'd rather not see you, you filthy mudblood." No he didn't say that. He wouldn't say that. She torn a corner off the parchment he'd sent. And with her quill wrote,

"_Ron, went out, be back later don't worry about me, I'll be fine. -Hermione." _ Good enough. She collected her belongings and headed to the bedroom. Hiding her note from Draco in her jewelry box she shower and dressed for her meetings with her best friend and her _true_ love.

What Hermione never noticed was how illegible Draco's normally flawless hand-writing was. He without a doubt was anxious to write back to her.

"I know why you asked me to meet you here you know." Ginny said eyeing Hermione as she sipped on her butterbeer. In response Hermione simply raised an eyebrow.

"You still love Draco." Hermione choked on her drink. She was NOT expecting that.

"What should I do Gin? You know I love your brother…but not like that. I love him like my brother." Hermione began, trying to hold back threatening tears.

"Hey hey hey! There's no need to get upset! I know what you're feeling! Remember the situation with Harry? I don't blame you." Ginny said consolingly

"Right…well I feel awful! I just…I don't want anyone to get hurt, but I just want to be happy too!"

"HERMIONE CALM DOWN!" Ginny bellowed. "You just need to talk to my brother, tell him what's on your mind. Give him his ring back, move out, talk to Draco and we'll go from there!"

Hermione just sat there dumbstruck. When she finally found her voice, she said softly, "Ok, Ron's going to hate me you know."

"Yeah…but only for a little while, he'll get over it soon and he'll realize that all he really wants is for you to be happy. This is going to work out Hermione…it did for me and Blaise." At the mention of Blaise, Hermione noticed Ginny's eyes twinkle. She's been in love with him since her 5th year when she watched play quidditch. Hermione thought back on how the first night Ginny laid eyes on him she could not stop thinking or talking or dreaming of Blaise Zabini. Blinking back into the then and now Hermione noticed Ginny staring at her wedding band undoubtedly day dreaming of her husband.

Looking down at her watch Hermione felt her eyes widen, "5:20" She breathed. "Gin, I got to run…I uhh will see you tomorrow at the Quidditch match. Thanks so much for the advice!" Standing up and running out the door Hermione thought she heard Ginny chuckle but was too nervous to think on it.

"I'm about to see Draco Malfoy. I'm about to speak to Draco Malfoy. AHH Draco Malfoy!"

She appeared outside of the Hogs Head. She took a deep breath and stepped into the filthy pub. There, sitting at a booth with his back to her was Draco Malfoy, his hair as blonde as ever. She took another breath and walked the distance to where he was seated.

_Here we go,_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

Chapter 4: A Familiar Face

"Can I sit?" She asked timidly

He looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet, and smiled that breathtaking smile of his. "Of course." She smiled back at him.

His first thought was about how beautiful she was, his second was of how much he missed seeing her. Of course with him being a Malfoy he could never show that…especially not to Hermione. He had far too much pride.

"What did you want to talk about then?" Draco said with a somewhat aggressive tone. Not that he meant to do that.

"No Hey Hermione, how've you been?" Hermione said rather sarcastically.

"Quit the small talk there Granger, you asked me here for a reason, and I'm sure it's not just to see me brilliant face." Hermione couldn't think of a witty response, so she simply nodded and said;

"Draco, I need to tell you something…and this is going to be difficult so hear me out, please, I'm begging you." Draco answered with a nod followed by silence.

Hermione took a deep breath and started telling Draco all about her situation.

"I'm engaged to Ron." Well what an awkward way to start a conversation with the man you love…

Draco's eyes widened but it took him a while to recover. "You're engaged…to the Weasel?

"Ron yes, but the part that I have the problem with is, well, I don't love him like that. It's more of a brotherly love. And the part that hurts the most is that I do love someone…but I'm almost positive they'll never feel the same way." Hermione waited for a response

Draco thought out his answer for some time. _So, she needs my help…who would have thought…"the brightest witch of her age" or whatever she was called…asking for my, Draco Malfoy's help. Strange._

"Who is it that you fancy, eh Granger?" Hermione closed her eyes…_this was it,_ she thought.

"Well, I've known him for a long time…we met at Hogwarts, and he's not particularly fond of my friends, but I've always loved him. I wouldn't say from the day I met him, but ever since I got to know him, I've been in love. We went our separate ways during the war, but I never once thought that I would miss him this much. And then when Ron proposed…no one thought about my feelings…I mean he didn't even pick it out himself! Not that that's a big deal, it just would've meant more if he had gone to the store and picked one out himself."

"So you're saying you don't love Weasel?" Draco asked avoiding the question he was burning to ask. _It couldn't be me…she just barely likes me as friend…and it's been YEARS since I've seen her…surely her feeling about have changed._

Her eyes flashed open at his question. "Did you just miss everything I just said?"

Draco smiled and said, "When did you…fall…for lack of a better word, for this bloke?"

Hermione's cheeks began to burn a bright scarlet. "Well, during our sixth year I found myself growing fond of his…appearance. But in our seventh year…things between us began to fall together." _Merlin! He knows I'm talking about him! No way he's as thick as Ron is! _

"Now…do I know who this young man is?" He knew it was him. And he felt the same exact way, he would only mess with her mind a little longer, only to get under her skin a bit.

"Yes. Yes, Draco. You do." Hermione said defeated.

"I knew it…It's that Dean Thomas fellow isn't it." He said winking.

Playing along Hermione faked a sigh and said, "Well, thank goodness! Now that I've got that off my chest!"

"Ok Hermione… there's something you should know." Her mind went spiraling out of control. _NO! He's taken!_ She thought. Trying not to seem too nervous she said too quickly, "Yes?"

"I've missed you. And I regret more than anything not talking to you this long. I regret letting that weasel get that close to you. I know you're friends with him, but I'm sorry I will never like him, or Wonder Boy. This isn't going to be easy. I want to be with you Hermione Granger. The only thing is we've got to get you out of this engagement." At the end of his rant Draco let out a deep breath and gave Hermione a cheeky grin.

"Ok, thank you Draco. I want to be with you more than anyone. You should know that I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw you, and that I think I lov-" she looked down at her watch. 8:00. Ron was going to throw a fit. "I've got to go!" she whispered. "Write me ok?"

She made to leave but as she stood up, Draco grabbed her wrist, and spinning her around said, "I love you too Hermione." and pulled her into a light gentle kiss. She stood up absolutely stunned. She smiled at him and in that second aparated into her kitchen where Ron was standing taping his foot as if he was her father and she was out past her curfew.

"What's with the smile?" he asked in a slightly aggressive tone.

"Just a good night…I err think I found a dress for the wedding." She thought of off the top of her head.

"Oh! That's great honey!" He muttered. His ears visibly turned a bright red, he obviously felt bad for jumping down her throat. "Well it's Saturday night, what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go to Harry's?" She suggested.

"Great idea! I'll send him an owl…PIG!" just his tiny owl came in and landed on his head.

Hermione could not stop smiling. After all she had just been with Draco. Maybe her life would start taking a turn for the better? She wouldn't be surprised if she was headed for her happily ever after right now. If only could just tell Ron that this wasn't what she wanted…then life would be far too easy now wouldn't it?


	5. Chapter 5: Love Does That

Chapter 5: Love does that.

That night after a few rounds of firewhisky with her friends Hermione felt more refreshed than anyone. She couldn't believe that after all this suffering; things were actually going to work out for her. She went into the bedroom got on her nightgown and flopped onto her bed. Today was the best day ever. She tried to hide her smile when Ron came into the room but it was too late.

"What are you so happy about 'Mione?" He asked grinning

"Oh…well...just finding the dress of course."

"Bloody hell…girls…it's just a dress you know." He said losing the smile.

Hermione's face fell…she couldn't help but think that Draco would never say something like that. He'd be happy just to see her happy. "Well, goodnight Ronald."

"Night."

How long had it been since he last saw her? Hermione Fucking Granger…just as beautiful as ever, maybe even more. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was jealous of Ron the Weasel. He would never admit it to anyone of course, not even to Hermione.

The most shocking thing about all of this was she still loved him. After all these years apart. After being surrounded by Wonder Boy and his Weasel sidekick…she still loved Draco. She was however the only one who ever truly had faith in him. He didn't want to be a deatheater, and Hermione was the only one who ever supported him…even if it was secretly. The only people who knew about their fling (if that even justifies the beauty of it) were Blaise and Ginny.

Draco wondered if Ginny knew that he and Hermione were going to try and do. Surely she wouldn't approve, it was her bloody brother for Merlin's sake! But…she DID practically leave Scar Head at the altar. Perhaps this could work out for him. Perhaps for once life wouldn't have to be so fucking miserable for him.

Hermione woke up Monday morning to an owl fluttering around her bedroom. Taken by surprise, she fell out of the bed, taking all of the sheets and blankets with her. When she finally recognized who the owl belonged to she smiled. "Draco"

The owl dropped a note into her lap and patiently waited for Hermione's to open it. "Let's meet. How about Hogsmeade 1 hour? Hope to hear back from you soon. With much love, Draco"

Hermione hugged the note to her chest, and smiled an enormous smile. She probably could have sat there like that for hours but she was forced to snap out of it by the owl which nipped at her finger. "OUCH!" she cried, expecting the tiny cut. She stuck her tongue out at Draco's owl. "Come on into the other room, I need a quill." The owl obediently followed her into the kitchen where he spotted Pig's food. He looked to Hermione for permission and when she only nodded her head he soared over and began to eat. Thinking of how to respond to Draco she dug out her quill and scavenged for a spare scrap of parchment. "Draco, can't wait to see you! I'll meet you at the Hog's Head. Love Hermione.

PS. FEED YOUR OWL!"

She whistled for the owl to come and he did, tying the note to its leg she said, "I told him to feed you." With a thanking hoot the owl went back into the bedroom and out the window it came in through.

Hermione went into the bathroom brushed her teeth and hair and out on a pair of jeans and a sweater that flattered her every curve. Although she felt comfortable and confident, she felt like she could go and meet Draco wearing pajamas and he would still think she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. _I guess love does that to a person, _she thought.


	6. Chapter 6: Draco's Not So Master Plan

Chapter 6: Draco's Not So Master Plan

Hermione glanced at herself one last time in the mirror before stepping outside onto the balcony of her apartment to aparated to the Hogs Head. She closed her eyes and with a pop appeared right outside the entrance.

With a deep breath she walked through the doors and saw the love of her life sitting in the same booth as the last time they were together.

"Hello there Draco." She said smiling.

"Miss Granger, what a surprise to see you here." He said with a wink. Hermione sat down across from Draco and stared at her thumbs which were shaking slightly. She just noticed how self conscious she felt. Her cheeks were glowing a faint red and when she looked up to face Draco he was stifling a smile.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked quickly covering her face with her hands.

"No, I'm just thinking of how beautiful you always look." Draco answered sheepishly.

"Oh…well let's figure out how we can save me from marrying Ron." She said blushing madly.

"Right, well I was thinking, you could go into your apartment and I'll follow you in, you tell him you love me, and I'll hex him before he can respond!" Draco told her trying not to laugh. "What do you think?"

"Too rude. And slightly barbaric." Hermione said, "How about told when I go home I'll tell him that I just don't feel the same way and that I'm moving out."

"It's too simple! We need some action!" Draco said

"This isn't a movie Draco; this is me breaking up with my fiancé." Hermione said somewhat offensive.

At the word "fiancé, Draco's entire body stiffened. "Right, well how about I'll go with you to tell him, I'll be waiting outside the door to your apartment or in your kitchen or something like that." Draco suggested.

"Okay…I guess that works but don't come out unless I tell you too!"

"Fine. When can we do this?" Draco asked

Hermione looked down at her watch and said "What are you doing in 20 minutes?"

Draco smiled deviously. "Breaking up a shitty couple."

After they drank two butterbeers each they walked out of the filthy pub. Hermione getting ready to aparated to her apartment, made to grab for Draco wrist, but he pulled away.

"What?" Hermione asked slightly offended.

Draco didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her hands and kissed her on the lips before saying,

"Okay, I'm ready."

Hermione only smiled and then they were standing outside her building. They walked up the stairs and stood outside the door holding hands. Draco looking down at Hermione saw the fear on face and felt angry. It upset him to know that Weasel-bee could make her feel so afraid. He vowed to himself right then and there that he would never let Hermione hurt. Ever.

"He's in there…the TV's on." Hermione told Draco.

"You can do this. I know you can!" Draco kissed her on the forehead and she opened the door.

Looking around Hermione could not find Ron. "Where is he?" she whispered. Draco shrugged. She looked at him and told him to wait in the kitchen. Draco nodded and watched her pass the bathroom and walk into the bedroom. Sitting down at her table he began to think about how much it bothered him that Hermione shared a one bedroom apartment with Ron Weasley. The part that bothered him the most however was not the fact that they shared an apartment, but the fact that he was almost positive that there was only one bed in that bedroom.

Hermione went into the bedroom to find Ron sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Ron?"

No answer.

"Ronald, we need to talk."

His eyes opened and he looked Hermione up and down and smiled. He stood up, grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her passionately. Hermione was so shocked she didn't have any time to react. She soon realized that she was running low on oxygen but at the same time could not bring her to stop Ron from kissing her. Not that she could stop him anyways. Ron pulled her onto the bed and took a quick breath before his kisses got even more intense. Hermione found herself wondering how much longer Ron could go without breathing. She started to freak out a little bit though, for she was now remembering the man she had left in her kitchen.

"Ron, we really need to talk!" she said forcing herself out of his grasp.

"We'll talk later! I had a rough day at work" He answered quickly then resumed his kissing. Hermione felt a tear threatening to leave her eye. Not now she thought to herself. Ron forced her under the blankets and began taking his clothes off. Hermione was afraid not because of what was going on, but of the timing. He could not have picked a worse time to do this. Of course this wasn't the first time they've done this but Hermione could not stop thinking about Draco standing alone in her kitchen.

"I love you Hermione!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

Draco had begun to worry. He was just about to go into the bedroom and see what was going on until her heard four words that made him stop dead in his tracks. "I love you Hermione!" He was paralyzed. First he felt sadness. Then he felt his heart break into tiny little pieces. Then out of nowhere, rage. Extreme rage. How could that filthy little mudblood betray him like that? Was this her idea of a sick and twisted game? To see how badly Draco Malfoy could hurt? Well if this was a game he was not playing anymore. He took a deep breath turned around and headed straight for the door. He slammed it as hard as he could and heard something shatter inside as a result. Smiling to himself, pleased with the damage he had down he disaparated back to the Hogs Head where tonight he would no long feel pain for Hermione Granger. He would drink until he felt no pain.

Hermione heard the door slam and something break. She knew what had happened. "NO! Please no!" She said beginning to sob.

"What was that? Is somebody in here?" Ron asked.

"Not anymore." Hermione stated, tears streaming down her face. Ron didn't seem to notice that she was crying, for he got up, got dressed, and made for the hallway.

"What have I done?" Hermione asked herself.

For the rest of the day Hermione lay in bed crying until there was no more tears left and fell asleep. This was the end. The end to something that never had its chance at a beginning. She could have fixed it, but she was weak. And no she would have to pay the price.


End file.
